STRUCTURE OF RUTHENIUM ISOTOPES
By Prof. Lefteris Kaliambos (Natural Philosopher in New Energy) ( September 2014) Historically the discovery of the assumed uncharged neutron (1932) along with the invalid relativity (EXPERIMENTS REJECT RELATIVITY) led to the abandonment of the well-established electromagnetic laws, in favour of various contradicting nuclear theories, which could not lead to the nuclear structure. Under this physics crisis and using the charged UP and DOWN quarks , discovered by Gell-Mann and Zweig, I published my paper “Nuclear structure is governed by the fundamental laws of electromagnetism ” (2003), which led to my discovery of the new structure of protons and neutrons given by proton = + 5d + 4u = 288 quarks = mass of 1836.15 electrons neutron = + 4u + 8d = 288 quarks = mass of 1838.68 electrons The paper was also presented at a nuclear conference held at NCSR "Demokritos" (2002). In this photo I present the electromagnetic laws governing the nuclear structure, but a student of Einstein (Dr Th. Kalogeropoulos ) criticised my discovery of nuclear force and structure by believing that the nuclear structure is due to the invalid relativity. In fact, here one can see the 9 charged quarks in proton and the 12 ones in neutron able to give the charge distributions in nucleons for revealing the strong electromagnetic force for the nuclear binding in the correct nuclear structure by applying the laws of electromagnetism. You can see my papers of nuclear structure in my FUNDAMENTAL PHYSICS CONCEPTS . Note that according to my discovery of the LAW OF ENERGY AND MASS the mass defect in the nuclear structure is due to the photon mass of the emitting dipolic photon presented at the international conference "Frontiers of fundamental physics" (1993) organised by the natural philosophers M. Barone and F. Selleri , who gave me an award including a disc of the atomic philosopher Democritus. Nevertheless today many physicist continue to apply not the well-established laws but the various fallacious nuclear structure models which lead to complications . Naturally occurring ruthenium (Ru) is composed of the seven stable isotopes , the Ru-96, Ru-98, Ru-99, Ru-100, Ru-101, Ru-102, and Ru-104 . Additionally, 27 radioactive isotopes have been discovered. Of these radioisotopes, the most stable are Ru-106 with a half-life of 373.59 days, Ru-103 with a half-life of 39.26 days and Ru-97 with a half-life of 2.9 days. Twenty-four other radioisotopes have been characterized with atomic weights ranging from 86.95 u (Ru-87) to 119.95 u (Ru-120). Most of these have half-lives that are less than five minutes, excepting Ru-95 (half-life: 1.643 hours) and Ru-105 (half-life: 4.44 hours). The primary decay mode before the most abundant isotope, Ru-102, is electron capture and the primary mode after is beta emission. The primary decay product before Ru-102 is technetium and the primary mode after is rhodium ' ' STRUCTURE OF Ru-88, Ru-90, Ru-92, Ru-94, Ru-96, Ru-98, Ru-100, Ru-102, Ru-104 AND Ru-106 WITH S= 0 ' For understanding the structure of the above nuclides you must read my STRUCTURE OF Ru-96.. Ru-104 . The structure of the above nuclides with even number of extra neutrons is based on the structure of Ru-88 with 44 protons and 44neutrons. In the following diagram of the Ru-88 we clear that the structure of Ru-88 is based on the structure of Zr-80 with S =0 in which the 4 additional deuterons , the p41n41, p42n42, p43n43, and p44n44 exist at the +HP3 and -HP4 making two symmetrical alpha particles which form blank positions for receiving extra neutrons with two bonds per neutron . Note that this situation of high symmetry leads to the structure of seven stable nuclides having atomic mass 96, 98, 99, 100, 101, 102, and 104. ' ''' '''DIAGRAM OF Ru-88 WITH S =0 Here the additional p41, n41, p42, n42, p43, n43 p44, and n44 of opposite spins are not shown. Also 8 deuterons of opposite spins from p13n13 to p20n20 and the 4 deuterons from p33n33 to p36 n36 are not shown. ' ' ' n40.......p40' ' +HSQ p38..........n38 ' ' n31………p12........n12......p32' ' -HP6 p31....n11.........p11…… n32 ' ' p29....... n10.........p10……n30' ' +HP5 n29……p9..........n9 …….p30 ' ' n27.........p8..........n8.......p28' ' -HP4 p27.....n7..........p7.......n28 ' ' p25.........n6.........p6.......n26' ' +HP3 n25……p5........n5……...p26 ' ' n23………p4........n4……..p24' ' -HP2 p23…….n3…….p3……….n24 ' ' p21.........n2………p2........n22' ' +HP1 n21......p1........n1........p22 ' ' p37......n37 ' ' -HSQ n39......p39 ' Then in the presence of even number of extra neutrons of opposite spins we get the unstable structures of Ru-90, Ru-92 and Ru94, because the small number of extra neutrons cannot give enough binding energies to pn bonds for overcoming the pp and nn repulsions. However in the stable structures of Ru-96, Ru-98, Ru-100, Ru-102, and Ru-104 the greater number of extra neutrons gives enough binding energies to pn bonds for overcoming the repulsions. Whereas in the unstable Ru-106 the two more extra neutrons than those of Ru-104 (in the absence of blank positions) make single bonds leading to the decay. ' ' STRUCTURE OF Ru-108, Ru-110, Ru-112, Ru-114, RU-116, Ru-118, AND Ru-120 WITH S =0 Moreover the structures of the above unstable nuclides are based on the structure of Ru-106 with S=0. For example the Ru-120 has 14 more extra neutrons of opposite spins than those of the Ru-106 with S = 0. STRUCTURE OF Ru-89, Ru-91, AND Ru-93, After a careful analysis I found that in this group in the presence of odd number of extra neutrons the structures of the above unstable nuclides are based on a new structure of Ru-88 having S = +4 . Using the diagram of Ru-88 with S = 0 we see that in the presence of the one extra n45 for constructing the Ru-89 with S= +7/2 the structure of the Ru-88 with S= 0 gets a new structure with S = +4, because the p37n37 and p39n39 change their spins from S = -2 to S = +2 giving S = +4. Particularly they go from the -HSQ to the +HSQ to make horizontal bonds in front of p38n38 and behind the n40p40. Then in the presence of the one extra n45(-1/2) the total spin of the Ru-89 with S =+7/2 is given by S = +4 + 1(-1/2) = +7/2 Therefore in the presence of two more extra neutrons of positive spins than those of Ru-89 we get the S= +9/2 of the Ru-91 with S = +9/2 That is S = +7/2 + 2(+1/2) = +9/2. On the other hand the two more extra neutrons of opposite spins than those of Ru-91 give the Ru-93 with the same S = +9/2. Note that the small number of extra neutrons of the above unstable nuclides cannot give enough binding energies to pn bonds for overcoming the pp and nn repulsions ' ' STRUCTURE OF Ru-95, Ru-97, Ru-99, Ru-101, AND Ru-103 For understanding the structure of the above nuclides you must read my STRUCTURE OF Ru-99 and Ru-101. They are stable nuclides because the extra neutrons give enough binding energies to pn bonds for overcoming the pp and nn repulsions. However in the unstable structures of Ru-95 and Ru-97 the less number of extra neutrons cannot give enough binding energies to pn bonds for overcoming the pp and nn repulsions. On the other hand in the unstable Ru-103 the two more extra neutrons than those of Ru-101 (in the absence of blank positions) make single bonds leading to the decay. STRUCTURE OF Ru-105, Ru-107, Ru-109, Ru-111, AND Ru-113 ' In this group the structures of the unstable nuclides are based on the structure of Ru-105 with S = +3/2. For example the Ru-113 with S + 5/2 has two more extra neutrons of positive spins than those of Ru-105 and 6 more extra neutrons of opposite spins giving S = 0. That is S = +3/2 + 2(+1/2) + 0 = +5/2 ' ''' '''NUCLEAR STRUCTURE OF Ru-87 WITH S = -1/2 After a careful analysis I found that in the absence of one neutron of positive spin in the structure of Ru-88 with S =0 we get the structure of Ru-87 with S = -1/2 . That is S = 0 - 1(+1/2) = -1/2 Category:Fundamental physics concepts